


Suck!

by CuteCat213



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Drabblish, Drama, Eavesdropping, Gen, Highly 'Suggestive', Humor, M/M, One Shot, Romance - kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCat213/pseuds/CuteCat213
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Suck harder!"<br/>Yukio stands flabergasted outside the door at Suguro's exclamation; just WHAT was that-that DELINQUENT doing to his brother?!</p><p> A BonXRin(ish) Drabble(ish) one-shot! Rated for suggestiveness.</p><p>(Aaand I am once again attacked by BE plot bunnies when I should really be writing something else... But this was just TOO good to pass up. Hope you enjoy!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suck!

Yukio paused with his hand on the doorknob at the sounds coming from inside, a confused expression on his face. If he didn't know better, he'd have said it was... sucking. But that was ludicrous. After all, who would be-

"Suck!"

There was a harsh cough from inside, "Ack! What the hell, Bon! Dammit, you'll make me choke."

"You're going too slow."

Yukio's eyes widened and he flattened himself to the door, ear pressed tightly against it.

"Well I'm  _sorry_  I'm not as fast as you, okay?!"

"Hey, this was  _your_  idea, I thought you'd know what the hell you were doing."

"I do!"

"Looks like 'Rush-In' Rin has once again bitten off more than he can chew."

"I have not! Dammit just- it's not my fault your mouth is bigger than mine!"

"Maybe it's not the size of your  _mouth_  that's the problem."

Rin growled, "Look do you want me to keep going or not?"

"Damn right I do, I'm not letting you back out this far in."

"Then shut up and let me work!"

There was silence for a moment, and Yukio stood frozen in the hallway with his jaw dropped and his glasses slid down his nose. He'd had no idea Rin and Suguro were that close- he'd thought they were more enemies than anything!

Suguro groaned, "Harder, Rin. Faster, and don't forget to squeeze."

"Mmm~"

Yukio's face flamed hotly at the muffled moan of his big brother, but his muscles were all locked and he couldn't move- either to get away or stop whatever was happening.  _What the hell is he doing to my big brother?!_

"Come on, Rin, suck harder!"

"Mmph!" A moment of silence... "Ugh! It exploded everywhere! Look at me!"

"...You've got it all over your chest..."

" _Thank you_ , Captain Obvious!"

"Well it's not my fault! You squeezed too hard!"

"Shut up! I know, dammit!"

That was  _it_! Yukio slammed open the door and swept into the room like a thunderstorm to find Suguro looking flushed and embarrassed and Rin wiping... (pickle) seed(s) off his collarbone with a finger before putting it in his mouth. Yukio froze, Suguro froze; both at a loss for words.

On the _other_ hand, Rin's face lit up when he caught sight of his brother, "Welcome home, Yukio!"

"Uh... W-what's going on here?"

The pierced teen looked away and refused to answer him, face scarlet. Rin had no such compunctions, "Bon and I are having a contest to see who can suck the guts out of these super-sized pickles the quickest! Wanna try?"

"N-no thank you, Niisan..."

"By the way..." Suguro clicked the button on top of the stopwatch Yukio hadn't noticed, holding it out to show Rin, "You lose."

Rin scowled plopping his chin on his fist, "Yeah, yeah, I  _know_." then his expression turned devious and he smirked, "Congratulations, Bon: you officially suck the hardest."

The taller teen growled, "Why you...!" and launched himself at Rin, both of them tumbling around the floor in a scuffle.

Yukio sweatdropped at the childishness.  _O-oh well... C-could always be worse, I suppose..._

**Author's Note:**

> ^-^ Gallon-pickle-sucking contests are fun and tasty! ...But they ARE open to misinterpretation... As Yukio has just learned. Hope you had fun reading! Ja ne!


End file.
